<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Problem by Miss_Halo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993562">Living Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Halo/pseuds/Miss_Halo'>Miss_Halo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lockwood &amp; Co. - Jonathan Stroud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Foot Fetish, Gen, I dont know what to tag, Mild Swearing, Perversion (if you squint, i dont write that stuff, locklyle if you squint, not a big part don't worry, yeah weird ik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Halo/pseuds/Miss_Halo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucy and Kipps go on a case together, and because of their luck, get stuck with an attempted murderer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Carlyle &amp; Anthony Lockwood, Lucy Carlyle &amp; Quill Kipps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I really like this series and started writing this about a month ago. I noticed my style had a slight switch in the middle, but I really want this posted today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lockwood and Co. had been in a tight situation. After nearly 2 weeks without a single case, they had been desperate for any type of work. Thankfully, they had a boom of business, which worked out perfectly for them. Or, perhaps not so perfect; they had three cases scheduled for the same night. Everyone had agreed that they should split for the first two cases (since they both were described as minor type ones), then meet at the sight of the third, where they can finish the job smoothly, making it home before dawn.</p><p>Of course, the team had called the third case’s client, Ms. Payne, and had confirmed that they would arrive around midnight to investigate. She hadn’t been angry. In fact, she claimed she was happy to support ‘local businesses’. Lucy wasn’t complaining, but now she was having second thoughts to it. </p><p>She and Kipps had been assigned to Elijah Glover’s home just outside of London. He had complained of a Stalker that had been seen by his niece around his little home in the countryside. Currently, she and Kipps were taking readings in the back garden, where the sighting had taken place. Lucy’s listening had been the reason she had taken this case, with Kipps coming along with his goggles. Lockwood, George, and Holly had taken a Lurker, one of Lucy’s least favorite Type Ones, due to the incredible anxiety and creeping fear. Since she was much more sensitive, it always seemed to affect her the most. </p><p>“Temps a bit chilly here, nearly 45 degrees here. Not too different, though. Everywhere else is about 50.” Kipps was measuring at the base of a tree, writing it down in a little notepad from his belt. The sun was nearly set, so it was almost time for Visitors to make their appearances. Lucy used her inner ear.</p><p>There didn’t seem to be any supernatural sound. A bird call, rustling leaves in the autumn wind. A loud bang sounded from the house just beyond. Lucy jumped, and Kipps let out an undignified yelp. They looked to the house, and she nearly missed the jump of the curtain. A buggy eye stared out right at her. </p><p>Strangely enough, Mr. Glover hadn’t left the house. He said he preferred to stay, rather than go to a family member’s house or even a motel, like most people did. The eye was gone, so Lucy went to continue Listening, but was again interrupted by the back door open. </p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that.” Elijah Glover was no small man, but he certainly had a tinny voice. It really didn’t fit the tall, thick-set man dressed in a full tracksuit. He was young, probably just a few years older than Kipps. He waved out a hand, and shut the door firmly. From her spot down the little stone path, she could hear multiple locks move into place. </p><p>“Well, he’s certainly an odd one.” They laughed tensely. Kipps definitely wasn’t her favorite person, but she could appreciate his skills as an agent, even if he was older than what was normal. He had begun coming on occasional cases with Lockwood and Co., and Lucy had realized they were similar in many ways. For one, they both had fine tastes in music, and an eye for sketching and art. His sense of humor was dry, much in the same way as George. </p><p>“You know, I’m not sure I’m feeling any type of psychic energy anywhere, nor do I see any death glows. Maybe the Visitor is in the house?” Lucy found herself agreeing. The small garden held no feeling of any type of phantom, major or minor.</p><p>“Yeah.” She glanced back to the house. A small window on the second floor had a bit of light poke through the middle of the curtains. “Maybe we can ask him to check inside. There’s nothing out here right now.” </p><p>Kipps got up from the tree’s base, stretching his short legs. “We can come back out if there’s nothing in the house either.” She took that as permission to go to the back door to knock. Not that she needed permission.</p><p>It took a moment, but soon enough, the locks clicked and the door opened to reveal Mr. Glover. </p><p>“Hello. We were wondering if we could search the inside, just in case? Normally, Stalkers don’t go near people, but—”</p><p>“Of course, of course, missy. Anything you two need.” He glanced over his nose at us. He stepped to the side to let us through. I went through the doorway swiftly, moving past him to get over the threshold. </p><p>“If you’d like, we could line your bedroom with salt to—” Lucy cut off as a large thud sounded behind her. She turned to see Kipps knocked out cold. Mr. Glover stood over his body with a goose-neck kettle held high above his head, a maniacal grin stretched over his thick face. He lunged at her, bringing the kettle down. </p><p>A clash of steel covered Lucy’s yelp. She’d pulled her rapier from its sheath to block the attack. However, Lucy was not a large person, especially compared to him. He towered over her, just as he did Kipps. Lucy, though, had a warning before the attack, so she was grateful for that. Even if the warning came in the form of her unconscious teammate.</p><p>Lucy was forced to step back several steps as Mr. Glover— Elijah— applied incredible force. He leaned forward, pushing Lucy back several steps. She was flipped over a couch that had been just behind her. Her back hit a coffee table, and she flopped to the floor. Lucy immediately got up to assess where her weapon had gone. The rapier had flown to the side of the small sofa. She lunged for it, but Elijah was quicker. He grabbed a handful of her hair, leaning over the couch, and bashed the kettle against her skull. Her vision spun as she yelled out in pain. </p><p>He dragged her up the couch a bit for a better position. He hit her forehead hard enough to make her neck snap back in whiplash, and almost hard enough to make her lose consciousness. She felt blood run through her hair in thick rivulets, and his hand clenched her short locks even tighter. She screamed, clawing at the meaty hand holding her up. Her body flailed against the couch she nearly sat on. With one last hit, she ceased to move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy woke gradually, the world fading from a deep silence to the whirring of machinery and water dripping against stone. Her eyes twitched before finally opening to dim light. She was thankful for that, at least. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was that they were in the backyard, searching for any sort of Visitor—</p><p>Ah, yes. Their client, Elijah Glover had attacked her and Kipps. Kipps! Where was he?</p><p>Lucy found that her arms were bound above her head, with her sitting on a wet concrete floor. As her eyes adjusted, she observed the room. It was small, the walls were grey and textured, bare beside a washer and dryer against the far wall. A pipe had fallen from the wall, letting a large stream of water fall. It explained the several inches of water around her.   she saw Kipps bound the same way she was just a few feet away. His head lolled awkwardly to his chest, which was thankfully still rising and falling. </p><p>“Quill!” She hissed, trying to reach her foot out to kick him. She didn’t even know what time it was. It was hardly a quarter to six when they had been attacked. Hopefully the others realize something is wrong and try to come get them. Then again, they could fall prey to the same trap as Lucy and Kipps. “Kipps!” There was a groan. </p><p>“Oh, thank God.” For some reason, her eyes filled with tears. She was afraid, though hard to admit. They were agents; trained to deal with the undead, not mad men who attacked them while on the job. “Quill, are you all right?” </p><p>“Uh, er…” Kipps let out an unintelligible gurgle. Lucy pushed her backside away from the wall as far as she could towards him. She stretched her legs to his, just hardly touching. It was then she realized her boots and socks were missing, as were Kipps’s. She toed his calf harshly, hoping it was enough to rouse him. It wasn’t.</p><p>Lucy groaned, resting her head against the rough wall behind her. The tears entered her eyes again, though more so from frustration than from fear or sadness. She pulled down on her arms, resulting in an abrasive burn from the thick rope. Frantically, she pulled and tugged, ignoring the burning pain in her wrists. After a few minutes of desperate struggling,, the rope wouldn’t give. She slumped in exhaustion and defeat. Her head pounded intensely, the pain making her vision blur. Hair plastered grossly to her head from dried blood and sweat. </p><p>A door somewhere to her left creaked open slowly. A single bulb flickered to life weakly, making her groan and screw her eyes shut. Steps sounded, boots slapping wetly in the layer of water. She opened her eyes to look up at their captor. </p><p>He examined her from a few feet away. Lucy pulled her legs towards her quickly, wanting to be as far as possible. The man crept towards Kipps, who was still unconscious. He twisted the hook that held the ropes into the wall, slowly unscrewing it. He dropped Kipps’s hands onto his stomach, still bound with the rope and hook. Lucy’s hands shook when she began to pull her arms again. Elijah turned to her, ignoring her body tensing as he did the same to her restraints. </p><p>“You’re gonna follow me, missy, into this next room. Run, and I won’t hesitate to kill your friend. Of course, I’ll take great pleasure in it,” He stepped back with a satisfied smile. “but I’m sure you wouldn’t be too pleased.” He grabbed the rope between her hands, pulling her up roughly. Quickly, Lucy glanced at Kipps— damn him— who was still knocked out. </p><p>Elijah turned swiftly, dragging her towards the stairs. Her wet leggings dripped moisture down the back of her legs. Her breath came out in shaky gasps. Sweat beaded at her hairline and suddenly, she found herself resisting. She pulled, screaming, dragging her feet. He whirled around, face contorted in rage. Lucy didn’t stop, though. She kicked out, nearly losing her balance, catching him in the kneecap. He stumbled back as he dropped her restraints. He rushed her in a full-on tackle, slamming her sore back against the wall. She shouted in fury, scratching at his face with her short nails. </p><p>He seized her arm with one hand and her neck with the other. He fell to his knees to wrestle her to the ground. She ended on the ground face down, Elijah’s knee on her back. A warm hand gripped her neck tightly, squeezing and pinching the skin around her throat. Lucy tried pushing her face out of the water, splashing and slipping in order to get away.  The hand pushed her nose and mouth completely under the dirty water, effectively filling her nose and mouth with liquid. Limbs flailed aggressively, and she was successful with grabbing some fabric above her, thick and stiff, like leather. </p><p>Lucy’s lungs burned with the need of air, and she only was released when she had stopped moving. She gasped for breath when he pulled her up. Eyes blurry, she searched for Kipps, desperately hoping for something, someone to help her. She went under once again without a chance to see what was going on above the water. </p><p>The static in Lucy’s ears was deafening, but what was even worse was that her mind became spotty; she was drowning. Being such a head-strong and stubborn girl, she wasn’t going down without a fight, but even she could recognize the fact that she was losing severely. Again, she tried to push herself up, but her hands couldn’t find purchase on the flooded cement… at least, she thought she couldn’t find purchase. Quickly, her limbs ignored her mind’s messages to fight, fight, FIGHT! </p><p>Limp in his grip, he held her down for a few moments more, satisfied with the lack of spirit the girl had. He was really going to kill her, then. She tried to sob at the fact that she would never see her friends again, never see her family, never talk to the skull or even be able to tell her team what had happened. She nearly died on the thought that her team would most definitely fall prey to Elijah, probably see her dead body and maybe even meet Kipps again, alive, if he lasted that long—</p><p>The weight on her neck and back suddenly lifted, accompanied by a loud scream and the wet smacking sound of a body hitting the floor. Her body was flipped over, but she couldn’t see what was happening. She felt the pressure of hands on her chest before she completely stopped feeling anything around her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kipps gained consciousness at a creeping pace, gradually gaining his hearing, touch, and sight back. He was slumped over on his side, shirt riding up to expose his lower back to a rough surface behind him. Peeling his eyes open was a tedious task, since they were crusty and aching, which was a strange feeling to behold. Eventually, the sound of splashing and struggling could be heard, and little laps of water were hitting his cheek softly. Quill opened his eyes to a horrid scene. </p><p>Their ‘client’ was kneeled, teeth bared and eyes bugging, on the back of a thrashing person, clawing and scraping at every surface in their vicinity. After a quick look through the dark room, he saw that Lucy was being strangled and drowned in the thin layer of water covering the floor. Kipps scrambled to his feet, stumbling after losing his balance due to the ropes around his wrists. </p><p>A plan was needed, and quickly, he decided. Thankfully, he was out of sight to the enormous man. Who, he reminded himself, had nearly a foot and more than a hundred pounds on him. He slunk behind the figure, not making a sound beside the gentle squishing of his sock-clad feet into the water. Fortunately for him, it was covered by the horrendous splashing. Suddenly, Lucy was pulled up, then immediately thrusted back under. He fingered the large eye hook, knowing what he had to do.</p><p>Taking a starting step, he pounced on Mr. Glover, pushing him off of Lucy, who had gone still. Frantically, he wrapped the rope under the chin and pulled upwards, inciting a choked howl of fury. They flipped so Glover straddled Quill’s stomach. Calloused hands scuttled up his body, landing on the soft skin of his throat. Glover smirked down at him, leaning in close to show his straight white teeth.</p><p>“You don’t know how much I’ll enjoy this, Quill.” His airways closed, leading Quill to think about how much bruising will result. </p><p>“Let— go!” Quill gasped out. His face was most definitely turning blue, no doubt inciting the smirk above him. Breath puffed out onto his face in large, warm billows. </p><p>Quill’s hands reached up, gripping the hook. He figured if he could just stab it into somewhere vital, he and Lucy could try to escape. The man’s weight sat heavy on his middle, pushing forward in anticipation. For what? Quill tried not to think about that. His arms were pressed lightly to his chest while he suddenly stilled. The hands released their punishing grip on his throat, allowing Quill to take a large breath before thrusting the hook into the soft flesh of Glover’s exposed neck. </p><p>The scream that sounded above him was horrendous. The guttural bellow echoed through the house, bouncing off walls and back into Quill’s ears. The small man pulled his knees to his chest, kicked out to push the body off. He landed with a plop, and Quill wasted no time in scrambling towards Lucy. </p><p>She lay facing away, towards the stairs. Her body seemed to have reached out for the exit, desperate for escape. He knelt in the water beside her, quickly deciding what to do. Behind him, Glover was most likely trying to pull the hook out, if he was stupid. Hopefully he was. </p><p>Quill reached out to grab onto Lucy, to pull her out of that wretched house, but gasped in surprise when her body convulsed and rejected the water in its lungs. </p><p>“Luce…” He stopped himself. His voice was utterly wrecked, and from what he saw, he knew Lucy’s would be as well. He shook her shoulder gently, and positioned himself behind her. Underneath her armpits his arms went, and he began to drag her waking body towards the stairs. </p><p>Water sloshed loudly, to Quill’s horror. He looked up into burning eyes. Glover was hunched over, hand covering the wound. Thick blood trailed down his side. His stance was off, and he was definitely weakened. </p><p>“YOU FUCKING BITCH—” Glover hissed. Quill didn’t break eye contact, whether it was because of pride or fear, he couldn’t tell. A wicked grin spread over the young face. “I’ve been watching you, you know. You and that little girlie, and the other ones too. Too bad that receptionist wouldn’t come. She was absolutely…” Glover paused, looking up as if he were imagining it. “Oh, she was exquisite, I would say. Beggars can't be choosers, though.” Quill glared when eyes raked over Lucy, the poor girl, but he felt absolutely vulnerable when the eyes turned to him. </p><p>“Watching us?” He croaked. A door shut above them. Quill glanced behind him. Up the staircase, light peeked from beneath the door. Glover growled. </p><p>“Who did you call?” Glover advanced quickly and rounded Lucy to clutch Quill’s bicep, who winced in pain and fright. He pulled, and scratched, but Glover just pulled him up and closer.  </p><p>“Who did you fucking call?” Before Quill could even blink, Glover had reared his fist back to punch at his jaw. The force was weaker than before, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Footsteps sounded above them, tons of them, all around the floor above. Glover shook Quill frantically in anger, making Quill’s brain rattle against his skull. His feet were pulled off the ground and he was pushed into the damp wall next to the stairway. </p><p>Glover pushed himself close, bending down to whisper in his ear while reaching towards Quill’s throat once more. </p><p>“Not that it matters. You’ll be dead before they reach us—” He pulled back to smile at Quill. Sweat dripped from his brow, and he strained to listen for the people above. God, he hoped it was the rest of Lockwood and Co., or even DEPRAC. He let the hand squeeze, knowing full well that what Glover said was probably true. He was no match for the sheer size and power, even if he was very much wounded.</p><p>A small hand appeared on Glover’s scalp, just as the door opened with a bang. He was pulled back and down, and Lucy gave an absolute animalistic howl of fury. Glover hit the ground, and Lucy wasted no time in hopping on top, digging two fingers straight into the gaping hole in his neck. His body thrashed, nearly throwing Lucy off. Quill dove onto the legs, holding them best he could for Lucy to continue her assault. </p><p>“Jesus Christ!” A familiar voice shouted, and Quill saw Lucy be pulled off, just as he was. George’s arms were tight against her middle, and Quill knew someone large was behind him, making sure he didn’t pounce back into the pathetic fight. </p><p>He saw Lockwood rush Glover with his rapier drawn, slashing at the struggling figure. The person pulling him spun him, taking in his appearance. </p><p>Quill was looking into the wide eyes of Montagu Barnes. His mustache was puffed, and Quill could only look on weakly when Barnes pulled him away and began to ascend the stairs. Lucy was trying to speak behind him, but George shushed her. </p><p>“Kipps, what the hell happened?” Barnes was beside him, pulling on Quill’s weak body. His vision was spotty and he felt himself sway. </p><p>“I— we— it was fake. He spied, watching us.” Quill gasped for air, suddenly exhausted and winded. “Lured us inside—”</p><p>“Shut it, Kipps. You sound horrible. We’re getting you out of here, both of you.” They reached the top, and Barnes glanced behind them, where George was speaking lowly to Lucy. “We have reason to believe that, yes. Did he...” He paused, seemingly trying to piece the words together correctly. “We also found quite an alarming amount of—Did he try to hurt you in… Another way?” </p><p>They had exited the house. Quill didn’t remember that. </p><p>“No, no. He did… Allude to it,” Quill shuddered in disgust. There was a DEPRAC van parked in the driveway, and two police cruisers were stationed along the ditch lining the yard. “Lucy, I’on know what ‘appened, I was out for a little.” He turned his head, looking for her. </p><p>George was helping her into the van, which seemed not to be for show, as she had stumbled and nearly fell at the curb. </p><p>Behind them, he heard the door to the house open, and a glance showed Lockwood hurrying towards them, a fresh bruise around his eye. They stopped at the van, standing with Lucy and George, allowing Lockwood time to make it to them. To Quill’s surprise, he moved swiftly to block the group from entering the vehicle. </p><p>“I’ll say this once, and I’ll say it again,” he began while looking around expectantly. “I sincerely didn’t expect this to happen, and while I’m glad you two made it out alive, I take full responsibility for this. I should have been less greedy, and I should have been a better leader.” To Quill’s right, he could see Barnes round the corner of the van to start the ignition. </p><p>“You didn’t know.” Lucy cut him off, chin held high despite the many cuts and bruises adorning that fiery face. “We—” she made brief eye contact with Quill. “I should have figured it out.” She paused to cough, wheezing loudly into her sleeve. “There was no kid in sight.” Lockwood shook his head. </p><p>“Maybe. But I’m the one calling the shots, and I shouldn’t have tried to cram so many cases in one night.” He stood aside as they filed into the van, George in the passenger seat. Barnes was scribbling a note on an empty envelope. “From now on, we don’t split, and definitely not into small groups.”</p><p>Quill sat last, buckling the safety belt firmly. How ironic it would be if he had survived this, only to die by flying through the windshield and smashing into the pavement. </p><p>“Kipps, are you all right?” Lockwood startled him, making his head jerk from where it was resting against the window. “That’s a nasty cut you’ve got there.” He reached a hand to touch his head subconsciously. </p><p>“Uh-huh.” </p><p>“You want to stay the night with us? Just to make sure everything is all right?” He could tell Lockwood was hesitant to ask, in case any boundaries were crossed. Quill surprised himself with the answer.</p><p>“Sure. I don’t know if I want’ta be alone now.” His words were still a bit slurred. Maybe it was because he had bitten his tongue along the way, and was somehow just noticing the metallic taste, or because of some head injury. He hoped it wasn’t the latter. </p><p>Lockwood hummed, satisfied, and leaned back in his seat. Quill allowed himself to relax and listen to the quiet humming of the van. A thought occurred to him. </p><p>“Barnes, why are you here?” Barnes glanced back to look at Quill tiredly. George chuckled in front of him. </p><p>“Well, Lockwood had called DEPRAC, requesting I take a look at their case. Anyways, I’m sure everyone’s buzzing to know what happened tonight.” Quill saw Lucy and Lockwood nod in unison. “But,” He flashed his high beams at a car that was swerving dangerously close to the center line. “I’m taking you all home, and you kids need some rest. God knows I need some.” </p><p>Quill was satisfied for the moment, so he slumped, enjoying the white noise and warmth from Lockwood beside him. </p><p>“My shoes!” Lucy shouted, causing Quill to jerk awake. He looked at his dirt covered feet. “Oh, I liked those boots.” George huffed a laugh. </p><p>“Why do you think he took our shoes…” Quill trailed off, answering his own question. </p><p>“Eww, that’s absolutely gross.” Lucy pulled a face at them, making Quill smile. </p><p>Finally, everyone’s exhaustion caught up with them. Lucy and Lockwood supported each other while they dozed. Quill’s skin was cool where it sat against the glass, which vibrated softly because of the bumpy London road. George’s head rested on his hand, looking at the dark houses around them.</p><p>Quill finally allowed himself to rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a workout with my volleyball team today, for the first time since the middle of March. my legs,,, ache,,, but it wasn't as bad as I expected. ah, well.</p><p>hope you guys enjoyed this, since I might decide to make a small sequel or smth. comment, even if you just wanna tell me how ur day went. I'm a sucker for small talk, after all. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>